So Much For Those Swimming Lessons
by Woody K
Summary: Aqua planned to teach Ven how to swim, but her extremely small bikini being too small caused a change of plans. Request from legendkey.


Ven and Aqua were at a swimming pool that had nobody else using it, Aqua wanted to teach Ven how to swim. Unfortunately for Ven, Aqua decided to wear the smallest bikini imaginable, all he did was stare, making Aqua ask with a grin, "My bikini's too small, huh?"

He nodded, it was so small that the top covered her nipples, but not the areolas, her breasts were H cup. The bottom failed to hide a lot of pubes or her buttocks, he stated, "It's almost like you're naked."

Aqua giggled, "I may as well..."

Suddenly, the bikini top and bottom broke off, leaving Aqua totally nude as she finished, "...be. No worries, how about those swimming lessons? First, let's get this off of you."

The naked woman pulled down Ven's swim trunks, then laid him down on the ground, Ven held his 14 inch cock upright as she spread her cunt lips with her thumb and index finger. From her excitement, she was heavily lubricating and some of her juices were dripping down onto the head of the cock below her. She lowered her body slowly and when contact was made, she stopped so he could move the head from side to side in her and spread the natural lubrication. When they were both prepared, she moved slightly lower and sighed with joy as she felt the head of the big, hard mushroom shape wedge between her fingers and into her dripping pink hole.

The sensations were incredible to Ven too and he murmured happily, but his shaft was so eager to plunge into the lovely place above him that he had to resist the urge to thrust upward. Among the reasons he favored the position Aqua also wanted to use were the visual delights. He had noted the beauty of her pussy and watching his cock being engulfed by that lovely place was even better. Above her flat belly were her big, succulent H cup breasts and another delight was watching them sway and bounce as Aqua moved above him. He also reveled in the grimaces of joy that flickered over her face, because Ven always enjoyed sex much more when he knew the woman with him was also receiving pleasure.

Another thing he always liked about a sexy woman like Aqua being on top was how, after his cock was all the way inside her, he would be able to caress her lush body, in particular her curvaceous ass. If she was okay with the idea, he would even insert a finger into that tight rear hole while he was fucking the juicy one in front.

Of course, the greatest thrill of all was what her pussy was doing for him as his cock was enveloped. He could already feel her internal muscles massaging the fraction of his shaft that was inside her. The pleasure was tremendous and kept getting better as Aqua lowered her body farther, taking his cock in more and more deeply. When the entire length was inside her, she smiled at him, "I love the way your big cock feels in my pussy, Ven. I've wanted it there for years. You're so much bigger and better than Terra."

"Thanks."

Her knees were on the ground, one on either side of him, and she leaned forward, placing her hands on Ven's chest so she could straighten out her legs and sprawl full length on top of him. As she changed position, he reached up to gently fondle her big breasts with their erect nipples. Aqua grinned at this additional attention being paid to her and continued moving lower until she was full length on top of him. Although her breasts had felt great, he released them and placed his hands just below her shoulders, prepared to caress her when she started moving.

That wouldn't happen for a few seconds, because Aqua wanted to lie quietly on top of Ven and let the waves of pleasure throb through her body from the presence of the big cock that filled her pussy. When she did start moving, it was slowly, using her forearms on the mattress and her hands wrapped around his shoulders to pull herself forward, removing her pussy from around the cock that was cramming it. She felt Ven's hands and fingers caressing her back, all the way down to her butt cheeks and his touch sent tingles through her body. When she started moving back to impale herself again, his hands moved down to position themselves with the fingers gripping the cleft of her ass.

From eating Aqua's pussy, he was already in a high state of arousal, but her rigid nipples made him even more excited. When he felt her sliding back down along his torso and enveloping his cock, he pressed down on her buttocks and their bodies came together with a satisfying wet sound, accompanied by a duet of blissful moans. She laid in the same position on top of him for a few minutes, whispering of how great it was to be doing what she had been wanting to do for such a long while and of how he was bigger and better than Terra before sliding up his body to briefly remove her pussy from around the cock that was giving her so much pleasure.

Once again, she stopped with the head of his cock inside her, paused and started sliding back to impale herself. Her pussy felt so wonderful as it was being stuffed full, Aqua's body started rocking from side to side, making the fucking even better for both of them. She continued stroking the same way for a long time, sliding back and forth and feeling her level of pleasure mounting toward what she knew would be a monumental orgasm.

Ven knew he was close to being ready to climax and it would be the best of his life. Everything about their coupling on the ground near the pool was superlative to him, from Aqua's breasts against his chest to his hands caressing her back and fondling her ass to the way her body was writhing on top of him. Those were immensely pleasurable, but the best part was still what her tight pussy was doing for his cock. With every movement of her body, it felt as if her internal muscles were massaging every inch of his shaft with a thousand strong but gentle fingers.

It was just as good to Aqua and she knew the best was yet to come. She had been moving straight back and forth while impaling herself with a minimum of contact between her clit and his cock. It was time to cum, though, and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, while bending her knees, until she was once again in the cowgirl position with her succulent breasts swaying from side to side, telling Ven, "I'm ready to cum."

Ven reached out and placed his hands on her hips. Aqua raised her body again, but this time she was leaning back and her engorged clit scraped over the top surface of Ven's cock. A tremendous thrill surged through her and it was duplicated when she lowered herself and took his cock all the way back into her pussy. She stayed like that, but just for a few seconds because her mounting climax and desire to feel his cock caressing her clit were too demanding for her to remain in that position any longer than that. Aqua started raising and lowering her body, slowly at first, but faster as her need for another orgasm became stronger.

His need was just as strong and the next time Aqua lowered her body, he pushed down on her hips and thrust his cock up into her dripping pussy. Her juices spattered on both of them again and they moaned in delight from the incredible pleasure they were sharing. A lot more juices spattered and more and louder moans were uttered as the coupling by the pool continued.

Aqua's movements became more erratic and her body had started swaying and weaving as she moved up and down. It was a visual delight because her breasts were bouncing and swaying too, but Ven feared she might fall to the side, interrupt the fabulous time they were having and possibly hurt herself. His hands on her hips held her more tightly and he guided her movements while plunging his cock in and out of her. His own climax was getting closer to erupting, but he wanted Aqua to cum before he did. Once again, the sexy woman was whimpering her bliss while mentioning how bigger and better he was than Terra. She was in rhythm with the cock surging in and out of her pussy, crying ecstatically, "Oh, god!"

Her climax began to overwhelm her. Losing control of her muscles, Aqua swayed from side to side and back and forth like a rag doll. Ven, with his own climax concentrating in his groin and prepared to burst out, would not let her fall and kept driving his cock in and out of her pussy as fast as he could. She cried out again, louder and more joyously as she climaxed. All her muscles clenched and immediately relaxed and she slowly fell forward to end up sprawled on top of Ven.

He didn't pause, but kept plunging his cock into her acquiescent pussy until he sighed happily as his own climax erupted. His cum gushed into her cavern, but he kept fucking until he had ejaculated twice more. Ven was through then and wrapped his arms tenderly around the delightful woman and hugged her closely to his chest.

After their tremendous climaxes, Aqua lay atop Ven in a pile of joy as they caught their breaths. They then planned to take a nice, refreshing nude dip in the pool, saving the swimming lessons for another day.


End file.
